User talk:General9913
Welcome Regarding your Chat question Good day sir/madam, I apologise for not answering your question while you were in Chat, I was asleep at the time. After reading your Chat messages and the Washington article, I believe that your trivia note is sound, and should stay where it is, as the GPS voice is not a universal feature of the Washington in all games, and therefore should not be added to the top of the page. However, please remember to write sentences in third-person format (him, her, the player, they, etc.), rather than in second-person format (you, your, our, etc.) when creating or editing articles, as this wiki is meant to be written in the manner of an encyclopedia. By the way, thank you for the congratulations on my promotion to Patroller. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:16, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Speeds It is slightly confusing, but after a while (and after I work through all the vehicles to certify description-speeds), it will start to make sense: GTA IV Vehicles ;Table *"Handling.dat" = Speeds according to the files of the game. *"Tested" = Tested in-game by using a speedometer revealer, and testing it. Usually similar, if not identical, to the handling.dat speed. ;Extra Other speeds, such as those mentioned in the main paragraph "Performance" section, are likely incorrect (assuming they're not matching any of the speeds in the table); these are the speeds I'm working on fixing, as the user who added these (to every bloody vehicle article, too) has incorrectly tested them. GTA V Vehicles ;Table *"Handling.dat" (in "Defined" section) = Same as IV, files of the game. *"Website" (in "Defined" section) = Speeds claimed on in-game websites (such as Legendary Motorsport or Southern San Andreas Super Autos), usually being completely different from the files. *"Observed" = Tested using the in-game First Person mode, found on the Speedometers inside the cars (XB1/PS4/PC only). ;Extra *Just like IV, if they're not matching any of the speeds in the table, are likely incorrect. Extra Stuff *The system works as so: mph / kmh...so 170 mph would go as "170 / 274" (because 170 mph = 274 kmh) NOTE: No need to add the "mph" or "kmh" after the numerical speeds; the table already states what order the numbers are in. Hope that helped :) • • 16:26, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chat Yes, I did forget to shut down my computer before going to bed, which was why I was in Chat for so long, and why Monk kicked me from it (no hard feelings towards him). TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:02, December 13, 2015 (UTC) I will try to do that in the future; thank you for the advice. Also, you need to enter two square brackets when creating a link - in your case: Monk. UPDATE: You seem to already be aware of your mistake, as you have already corrected it: if so, please ignore my advice. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Email Address Email it all to me. Thanks :) Monk Talk 11:02, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chat Apologies for not joining Chat, I was asleep at the time. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:45, December 19, 2015 (UTC) RE:Emails Sorry, but I have checked once again and they are still not their. Could you try my other email. Monk Talk 00:12, December 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Patroller tags Add this into MediaWiki:Wikia.js (if it doesn't exist, create one) window.UserTagsJS = { modules: { mwGroups: 'patroller', 'rollback', metafilter: { sysop: 'bureaucrat', chatmoderator: 'rollback', } }, tags: { rollback: { u:'Patroller' } } }; importArticle({type:'script', article:'w:c:dev:UserTags/code.js'}); importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:dev:TimedSlider/code.js' ] }); 19:24, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ? Wehere you at Bro? Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 21:02, February 6, 2016 (UTC) dude Dude, where are you man.... -_- Mr. Ferrari (talk) 22:04, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey Come on, man. By saying that Monk has a condition doesn't mean that it's my fault. I know, Monk would get angry, but do you think I'm not angry on something? Yes, I would. I'm trying not to be upset at these mistakes, but when I get angry, it's because I've had enough of these mistakes (especially when being upset twice by the same idea of "don't touch the car variants' pages", and all these Schafters are not a tiny problem). For now I'm not leaving, but I stated before: One more mess and I'm out. Simple and clear. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:28, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday bro! Hope you have a good one you old bastard! :P Monk Talk 08:51, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey man. I'm on chat :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 20:47, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey man. Can you join chat man, it's urgent. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 19:47, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Oh god I'm so so so so sorry man. I'm really sorry. I appreciate you as a best friend, and I don't want to lose you. I just felt scared as you were acting weird, I'm so sorry. I deleted and deactivated my WhatsApp account as I was so hurt. It was my fault and I hope we are still friends. I didn't mean to do it and you are still my friend. Let's not fall out. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 17:50, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Messages Please check your message requests (on messenger). thanks. Monk Talk 20:00, February 11, 2017 (UTC)